


Dazed

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom!Sanghyuk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sanghyuk isn't starter dick, Slut Shaming, Throat Fucking, blink and you miss Hakyeon, sub!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: Jaehwan hadn't wanted a soft first time. He'd wanted a crazy intense first time and that's what he got.





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I haven't read it through, and I won't be reading it anytime soon. Please enjoy.

Jaehwan walked up to the house, checking the address he had written in his phone twice. He was nervous, obviously, footsteps echoing against the pavement with every step he took. He hopped up the front steps and knocked on the door, expecting it to be opened for him, for someone to greet him the way people normally did when a stranger entered their home, but no.

‘It's open’ a faint voice called from inside.

Jaehwan turned the knob, walking in hesitantly, hands clasped in front of him. He had no clue what else to do with them. What did people normally do with their hands?

He looked around a neat foyer, not seeing either the person he was meeting or anything else of interest. Just a lot of hardwood flooring and a tall, leafy potted plant in one corner.

‘Hello?’

Jaehwan walked further into the house, peaking his head around the wall into what turned out to be a dining room.

‘Is anyone-‘

He saw him, Sanghyuk, sitting at a long dining table with a laptop open in front of him.

Jaehwan forced a smile. Forced himself not to appear as anxious as he felt. 

‘Oh, hi.’

Sanghyuk looked at him, expressionless, and he didn't get up. He was just as gorgeous in person, selfies didn’t do him justice. 

‘You must be Jaehwan’

‘Yeah, that’s me,’ he replied nervously, unconsciously brushing his hair back off his face. ‘Nice to meet you.’

Sanghyuk looked him over, up, then down, then back up. A tiny smirk played on his lips. ‘You too.’

‘Don’t be shy, come on in,’ Sanghyuk said after a pause, standing and leading Jaehwan deeper into the house with a hand on his waist.

‘I assume you read the overview, the details, I emailed you last night?’

‘Yeah.’

They walked down a few steps into a living room, all white and leather, sleek furniture that looked straight out of an interior design magazine.

Jaehwan’s steps were slow. Measured. He looked from Sanghyuk, to the table, and back to Sanghyuk. Blinking. ‘Oh… wow.’

Sanghyuk took a seat on a low couch, crossing his legs and stretching an arm over the back rest. An arrogant pose if Jaehwan had ever seen one.

‘Make yourself comfortable,’ Sanghyuk said, waving to one of the armchairs beside him. Jaehwan perched on the edge, knees together and hands clasped on his lap.

‘You understand the traffic light system I told you about?’ Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan nodded, murmuring a quiet ‘yes’.

‘Repeat it for me, so I know you understand.’

‘Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for keep going.’

‘Good boy.’

Jaehwan fought to suppress a shiver.

‘Now, Jaehwan,’ Sanghyuk said, his eyes fixed on Jaehwan’s face. He was still smirking. Jaehwan bit his lip. ‘You have a very important choice to make.’

‘I like when people choose their own adventure.’ That was cheesy.

Jaehwan looked away from him, staring at the table, the items arranged atop it. He could feel heat rising in his face, coloring his cheeks.

‘I’m going to go through each item carefully, and you have to choose one. I know they were listed in the overview, but we’re going to go over them together,’ Sanghyuk said. His expression was careful. Considering.

‘Do you understand?’

Jaehwan nodded.

‘Verbal responses are the only kind of response that will be accepted,’ Sanghyuk reminded him.

‘Yes, sir. Sorry sir,’ Jaehwan said, voice shaky. There was nothing he could do about the shakiness just then.

Sanghyuk nodded, sitting up from his reclined position and running his hand over what looked to be a bundle of short black straps.

‘For starters, we have the classic. Full body bondage.’

He took one end of the bundle in each of his large hands, pushed them together, and then yanked them apart. The material made a loud snap when pulled taught, and Jaehwan flinched.

‘One of my personal favorites,’ he continued, releasing the straps and looking Jaehwan in the eye.

The pause that followed… was heavy.

‘Another one of my favorites,’ Sanghyuk said, moving on to a whip with lots of short, wide strips of leather attached to the end.

‘And another classic, whip.’ He ran the strips between his fingers and then brought it down over his own palm with an earsplitting crack. Jaehwan flinched again, fingers curling in his lap and eyes wide. He wasn’t sure he liked that one.

‘Then, finally we have the classroom special,’ Sanghyuk went on, setting down the whip and picking up a flat piece of wood with a handle and wide surface.

‘Paddle.’

It made just as loud of a crack as the whip, and Jaehwan looked away.

‘Now it's time to pick, Jaehwan. I’m starting you off with just the basics today.’

Sanghyuk set down the paddle, Jaehwan nibbling on his pinky nail and staring at the table.

‘What’s it gunna be?’

Jaehwan hummed, a noncommittal noise. He knew it was probably too late to back out but he was so nervous he wanted to run right back out the front door.

‘Don’t be shy, you can take a closer look,’ Sanghyuk said, leaning back against the sofa.

Jaehwan hesitated for a few heartbeats and then slid off his chair, kneeling on the floor beside the table. He could feel Sanghyuk's eyes on him, tracking his movements, but he tried not to let his discomfort show.

Jaehwan picked up a cuff, he supposed it went with the straps, strong velcro closures and one of those hooks store managers use to hang key rings on their belts. The fabric was rough, corse canvas.

He ran the whip across his palm, liking the slippery feeling of the leather as he pulled it between his fingers. He liked it _now,_ but Jaehwan suspected he probably _wouldn’t_ like it later.

The paddle was just a flat out no.

Jaehwan hummed again, prodding the bundle of straps that went along with the cuffs. He tried pulling them taught the way Sanghyuk did with very little success. Jaehwan wasn’t nearly as strong.

‘These,’ Jaehwan said, the word more of a squeak as he pointed to the straps.

Sanghyuk looked at him, appraising, one eyebrow raise like he was waiting for more. Jaehwan swallowed hard.

‘This is what I want, sir.’

Another heavy pause.

‘Good choice’ Sanghyuk said, standing and picking up the bundle in one large hand. Jaehwan was still kneeling on the floor.

‘Now, I’m going to go upstairs,’ Sanghyuk said, his free hand coming to rest on Jaehwan’s shoulder when he walked behind him. ‘Get undressed here and wait. I’ll call you when I’m ready.’

Jaehwan looked up at him and nodded, whimpering when Sanghyuk slapped his cheek.

‘Yes sir,’ he corrected, fighting the urge to lift a hand to his stinging cheek.

‘Good boy, you’re catching on,’ Sanghyuk replied, tapping the underside of Jaehwan’s chin and leaving the room.

➢➢➢➢➢

How did he end up there, one might ask? Jaehwan asked himself that question about sixty times in the last ten minutes.

It started because Jaehwan wanted to fuck someone. Not just _any_ someone, he wanted to fuck someone that would take control of him and use him until he was run fucking ragged. And his obligatory hoe friend, the kind of friend that every college student had at least one of, decided he was going to get Jaehwan laid. He had put Sanghyuk and Jaehwan in touch, they had texted, gone over the basics.

Sanghyuk told Jaehwan he was a dom and was currently looking for a new sub, Jaehwan didn’t ask what had happened to the last one because he didn’t care, and they had gone from there. They traded pictures, lists of yes’s and lists of no’s, and once everything was agreed upon, they set up a date. That date was today, the place was Sanghyuk’s house, and Sanghyuk was about to tie Jaehwan to a bed and hopefully fuck him senseless.

➢➢➢➢➢

Jaehwan stood up once Sanghyuk was out of sight, taking a deep breath and pulling his sweater off over his head. It was black, oversized, and he had worn it more as a comfort item than out of a desire to be fashionable.

Next came his shirt, Jaehwan hugging himself for a moment as the chill of this house raised goosebumps on his arms.

He toed off his sneakers and his socks, unbuckling his dark wash jeans and lowering the fly. Once he was left only in his boxers, Jaehwan paused to fold his clothes in a neat little pile, setting them on the chair he had vacated and placing his shoes on the floor next to it.

He removed his boxers and folded those as well, sliding them under his sweater in a useless attempt at modesty.

Jaehwan couldn’t hear anything. He didn’t want to stand in that room entirely naked and very cold, but he wasn’t allowed to sit. Not unless Sanghyuk said he could. But he _was_ allowed to kneel, so that’s what he did, legs tucked under him and hands on his lap, nerves ringing louder with each passing moment of silence.

Jaehwan waited.

➢➢➢➢➢

‘Jaehwan,’ Sanghyuk’s voice said from the top of the staircase. Tone still even and calm.

Jaehwan raised his eyes, peering at Sanghyuk over the top of the couch.

‘Come on up, I’m ready for you.’

‘Yes sir,’ Jaehwan murmured, using the coffee table to steady himself as he stood. When he looked back to the staircase, Sanghyuk was gone.

➢➢➢➢➢

Jaehwan entered a bedroom that was as black as the living room had been white. A tall dresser with lots of drawers that looked more like a utility cabinet, thick drapes from floor to ceiling that obscured the windows, a large mattress with only a fitted sheet, and a mirrored headboard.

Sanghyuk was standing near the bed but off to one side, leaning against the dresser. His crisp button up shirt was gone, the sight of his toned upper body making Jaehwan go slightly weak in the knees.

Feeling over exposed, Jaehwan crossed his arms over his chest, stopping about six feet away.

‘Let me see you, come here.’

Sanghyuk’s voice was deceptively soft. Jaehwan knew what was coming next but he couldn’t make his feet move forwards.

_’Now,_ Jaehwan.’

Very, very slowly, Jaehwan walked towards him. Too slowly.

‘Come here, little bitch,’ Sanghyuk snapped, yanking Jaehwan the rest of the way and holding him so Jaehwan’s back was against his chest. Name calling. One of the things on Jaehwan’s yes list.

Sanghyuk’s large hand wrapped around his throat, not squeezing but making it so Jaehwan couldn’t pull away.

Jaehwan gasped, looking back, up at Sanghyuk through wide eyes and his hands were pushed down to his sides.

‘You like that, huh?’ Sanghyuk murmured, his mouth forming the question against Jaehwan’s cheek as he ran his hand down from Jaehwan’s sternum to his stomach.

Jaehwan nodded, realizing his mistake half a second before Sanghyuk slapped him.

‘I thought you were catching on.’

‘I am, sir.’

Another slap.

‘I asked you a question.’

Jaehwan was already breathless, gasping with each rise and fall of his chest.

‘Yes, sir, I like it sir,’ he managed.

‘You like it, filthy little slut? You like it when I slap that pretty face?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Jaehwan whimpered, pressing his hands back onto Sanghyuk’s thighs to try and anchor himself as he was slapped again. His cheek must have a handprint on it by now.

‘Color?’

‘Green.’

Sanghyuk chuckled softly, hand trailing back down Jaehwan’s body and bypassing Jaehwan’s rapidly hardening dick all together, stopping between Jaehwan’s legs.

‘You prepped yourself like I told you to?’

Jaehwan didn’t know why Sanghyuk bothered to ask, he was already pulling the plug from between Jaehwan’s cheeks with a slowness that bordered on torturous.

‘Yes, sir,’ he grit out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stay still. Sanghyuk’s hand was still around his throat.

‘Good boy.’

Jaehwan whined as the plug was finally pulled free, he felt too empty, _much_ to empty. But then Sanghyuk’s fingers were being pushed into him, two of them, Jaehwan thought. His mouth dropped open, being stretched all over again, but much more roughly than how he stretched himself.

Sanghyuk was purring things in his ear that Jaehwan couldn’t hear. Only the sound of his wordless voice, a soundtrack to the push and pull of his fingers as he worked Jaehwan open.

Then they were gone and he was empty again. Much too empty and Jaehwan whimpered until those fingers were shoved into his open mouth.

‘You’re mine today, bitch, all mine,’ he growled as Jaehwan gagged, curling his fingers through Sanghyuks belt loops, his lips wrapped around Sanghyuk’s knuckles.

‘All fucking _mine.’_

He held Jaehwan’s mouth open, pressing down on his tongue and thrusting them down Jaehwan’s throat.

Jaehwan squirmed. He could feel that Sanghyuk was hard, pressed up against Jaehwan’s ass through the fabric of his jeans. He felt big, Jaehwan thought, barely a blip on his radar as he got his throat fucked by those long fingers. All of Sanghyuk was big.

Jaehwan gasped, breath coming fast and ragged as Sanghyuk switched back. He pushed three fingers past Jaehwan’s rim this time and Jaehwan moaned, a filthy sound as he held on to Sanghyuk’s forearm like he was hanging from a tree branch.

His back arched, Sanghyuk scissoring and curling his fingers inside Jaehwan between sharp thrusts.

‘Are you ready to get fucked, little slut?” Sanghyuk asked, spinning him around and shoving Jaehwan up against the dresser. He caught Jaehwan’s face in one hand, gripping his jaw tight and forcing Jaehwan to look up at him.

‘Yes, sir,’ he whispered, fingers tripping across Sanghyuks stomach, _needing_ to touch him.

Sanghyuk slapped him for what was either the third or the seventh time, Jaehwan stopped counting at two, and he squeaked in surprise.

‘Yes sir _what?’_

‘Yes sir, I’m ready to get fucked.’

‘You don’t sound very sure,’ Sanghyuk replied, smirking, his hand moving up to knot in Jaehwan’s hair and yanking Jaehwan’s head back.

Sanghyuk took a half step closer, their chests flush, and he looked down at Jaehwan through those sharp dark eyes.

His mouth was barely an inch away, Jaehwan could feel his hot breath fan across his own lips and Jaehwan wanted to kiss him. Wanted Sanghyuk to kiss him _so_ bad, but he knew Sanghyuk wouldn’t. Kissing was on Sanghyuk’s no list.

‘Please fuck me sir, please?’ Jaehwan asked, holding onto Sanghyuk’s waist, feeling Sanghyuk’s hand on the small of his back.

‘Only because you asked so nicely,’ Sanghyuk purred, giving Jaehwan’s hair a tug that was none too gentle and adding, ‘color?’

‘So fucking green,’ Jaehwan breathed, earning another slap before he was dragged away from the dresser by the hair and shoved down into the middle of the bed. He saw that Sanghyuk was still smiling.

Sanghyuk put a knee on the mattress, then two, and then he was yanking Jaehwan around so his limbs were spread out like a starfish. That was one of the reasons he wanted Sanghyuk. Jaehwan wanted someone who could throw him around like a rag doll, and Sanghyuk didn’t disappoint in that department.

One by one, Sanghyuk secured the cuffs around Jaehwan’s wrists. First his left, then his right, then his left ankle, then his right. He pulled the straps so they were tight, and all the nervousness Jaehwan felt earlier came surging back threefold.

‘You picked this, Jaehwan. Having second thoughts?’ Sanghyuk asked, once all the restraints were in place. Like he was a fucking mind reader.

‘A little, sir,’ Jaehwan replied, swallowing audibly as Sanghyuk crawled up to kneel beside his head. Jaehwan tried pulling a bit, testing what range of motion had actually been allowed to keep. It wasn’t much, but knowing that he could still move somewhat helped ease Jaehwan’s anxiety.

‘Well, Jaehwan, I want to fuck your throat. Remember, if you want to stop, just say red and you can walk out.’

Jaehwan shuddered, eyeing the bulge in Sanghyuks jeans.

‘Green.’

‘Good boy.’

A moment later those jeans were gone and Jaehwan took Sanghyuk in his mouth. Sanghyuk pushed and pushed until the head of his cock hit that back of Jaehwan’s throat and Jaehwan gagged. Only a little though, his mind already fogging over, jaw going slack, letting more and more of Sanghyuk in.

Spit pooled in his mouth, running down the side of Jaehwan’s cheek and he looked up at where Sanghyuk’s hand was braced on the mirrored headboard.

Jaehwan hummed, swallowing around the cock in his mouth and just wanting _more._ He wanted Sanghyuk to cut off his air supply, fuck him raw. He wanted to have trouble speaking for the next week his throat was so roughed up. He loved the slightly salty taste of skin on his tongue, the heavy weight. Jaehwan just wanted to choke himself out but Sanghyuk wouldn’t let him. He kept pulling back, like he _knew._ He knew what Jaehwan wanted and was just being withholding on purpose and it was driving Jaehwan _insane._

‘Sir!’ Jaehwan whined, looking pleadingly up at Sanghyuk and licking his lips when his prize was taken away.

‘You really like sucking cock, don’t you little slut?’

‘Yes sir.’

’That’s enough of that then, I’m getting bored,’ Sanghyuk replied, smearing the saliva across Jaehwan’s face and moving between his legs.

Jaehwan tried not to let his feelings be hurt by that remark. No one had ever stopped midway through one of his blowjobs because they were _bored._ He thought he was good at it, but it seemed like Sanghyuk disagreed.

His preoccupied thoughts came to a stuttering halt when he felt Sanghyuk push himself past Jaehwan’s rim. He hadn’t been ready for it, for _that_ much of a stretch, and the whine caught in his throat abruptly choked off in a gasp.

Jaehwan’s toes curled, not daring to move other than that as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. The stretch was overwhelming him, it was right on the edge of too much and Jaehwan could only focus on the ceilings eggshell paint and Sanghyuk’s hands on his hips because thinking of anything else wasn’t possible.

Tears pricked in his eyes, and Jaehwan didn’t realized he was holding his breath until he heard Sanghyuk murmur, ‘breathe, Jaehwan.’

Jaehwan couldn’t. Breathing would be moving and there was so much _Sanghyuk_ inside him that letting in anything else, even air, would be over the limit.

‘Color?’

‘Yellow,’ Jaehwan whispered, knowing without looking that Sanghyuk was all the way in.

’Tell me what you're feeling,’ Sanghyuk said,conspicuous lack of that edge in his tone. One of his hands was resting on Jaehwan’s stomach, the other on his thigh and he was petting Jaehwan the way one might try and sooth a spooked animal.

‘It’s a lot, sir, you- you’re a lot.’

Silence for a heartbeat, and Jaehwan knew what Sanghyuk was going ask so he answered preemptively.

‘I don’t want to stop, sir, I just need a second.’

Sanghyuk waited, giving him as many seconds as he needed to adjust, giving his body time to relax around the sizable intrusion until Jaehwan whispered, ‘green, sir.’

He started slow, apparently deciding to be merciful. Easy thrusts and smooth rolls of his hips. Each movement pulled needy little whines from Jaehwan’s body.

By the time Sanghyuk was fucking him properly, Jaehwan was gone. It still hurt, still burned, but Jaehwan liked it. His head was swimming, mind spinning with pleasure and pain and whatever one called the delightful combination of both. A lovely contradiction.

The cuffs were still tight around his wrists, his ankles, but they subdued the majority of Jaehwan’s wriggling. Sanghyuk’s hands did the rest, pinning him down against the mattress with the force of a two-ton truck.

‘You like getting fucked like this, huh, little slut?’ Sanghyuk growled, trailing bites up under his chin. Marking him, another big yes on Jaehwan’s list.

‘Yes, sir,’ Jaehwan moaned, breathless.

‘You like it when I use you?’

‘Yes, sir!’

Sanghyuk changed angles, hitting that sensitive spot inside Jaehwan hard. Abusing it. His body went lax, unable to do anything but scream from the intensity of it all and after god only knew how long Jaehwan’s vision blanked out. Like a plug had come loose in his brain or something had short circuited as he came, untouched and gasping.

A flash of white behind the eyelids he was squeezing shut and his own come on his stomach but Sanghyuk didn’t stop.

He kept fucking Jaehwan, up to the point of overstimulation and then more, so it started to hurt again. It was too much again. He felt Sanghyuk come inside him, the pulsing, and he hadn’t seen Sanghyuk put the condom on but he hadn’t really been paying attention. It was part of their agreement, though. He felt Sanghyuks hands on his waist grip so hard that his nails broke the skin, leaving scratches down Jaehwan’s sides.

They were both panting heavily, coming down from the high. Jaehwan was boneless, he felt practically dead, incapable of movement in any capacity, Sanghyuk’s face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Jaehwan wanted to pet his dark hair, comb his fingers through the strands and kiss his temples but he couldn’t. Even if his wrists were free, he couldn’t, because this is where the game ended but those rules didn’t change whether they were playing or not.

’That was fun’, Sanghyuk breathed, pulling out of Jaehwan, leaving him uncomfortably empty. He crawled off the bed and threw the condom in a small trashcan, only then coming to free Jaehwan’s useless limbs from the restraints. ‘There’s a bathroom through that door if you want to shower, I’ll bring your clothes up.’

Jaehwan rubbed his face with his hands, not having the energy to speak. He rolled and swung his legs over the side of the mattress, but fell down almost immediately. The sharp pain shooting up through his body was accompanied by a surprisingly loud whine, Jaehwan now a puddle on the floor.

‘Are you alright?’ Sanghyuk asked, crouching beside him with an expression of genuine concern.

‘What did you do to me? Why can’t I stand up?’ Jaehwan moaned, looking up at Sanghyuk through wide, pain-filled eyes.

‘I fucked you?’ Sanghyuk replied, nonplussed.

‘Is that all?’

It felt like Jaehwan had been stabbed. Or ripped in half and then sloppily glued back together.

Sanghyuk’s confusion seemed to be lessoning, his pretty dark eyes more narrow by the second.

’This wasn’t your first time, was it?’

‘Maybe?’

Sanghyuk huffed a sigh of pure aggravation. ‘You told me you’ve done stuff before!’

‘I have, just not- not _all_ the way!’ Jaehwan replied defensively.

‘I’m not _starter dick,_ Jaehwan,’ Sanghyuk snapped, standing up and turning to leave.

‘I didn’t _want_ starter dick! And you can’t just leave me here!’ Jaehwan squeaked, lip automatically jutting out in a pout.

‘I’m getting your clothes and calling Hakyeon to pick you up. Someone needs to take care of you.’

‘Why don’t you take care of me?’ Jaehwan called, but he got no reply.

Several minutes later, Jaehwan having managed to arrange himself into a more _dignified_ pile of limbs, Sanghyuk returned.

‘Get up.’

‘I can’t.’

Sanghyuk huffed again, setting Jaehwan’s clothes on the bed and hoisting him up so he was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

‘Hakyeon’s on his way, but I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,’ he snapped, pulling Jaehwan’s big sweater over Jaehwan’s head and helping him put it on.

‘I regret nothing, it was great and you would have gone easy on me if I told you I was a virgin,’ Jaehwan replied stubbornly.

‘I would have gone easy on you for a reason! Actually, I wouldn’t have done it at all!’

‘And why not?! What’s wrong with virgins?!’

‘Nothing is wrong with virgins, but that wasn’t how a first time should be! Jesus, Jaehwan, I didn’t even kiss you!’

Jaehwan looked away, hiding his hands in his sleeves and trying very hard not to pout. 'It's okay. This wasn't supposed to be romantic.'

Silence filled the room again but Jaehwan didn't dare look up. He should have told Sanghyuk, it hadn't been fair to withhold information like that, but he hadn't wanted a soft first time. He'd wanted a crazy intense first time and that's what he got. Who cared if-

Sanghyuk turned Jaehwan's face back, looking at him in that same apprising way.

'What?' Jaehwan asked, expecting a slap or a reprimand, but he got neither. What he _did_ get were Sanghyuk's lips pressed to his own. It was a closed-mouth and chased kiss, but it still sent tingles all the way down to the tips of Jaehwan's toes. He rested a hand on Sanghyuk's chest, leaning into the big palm cupping his cheek and feeling his heart skip. Just a little. 

'Don't get used to that,' Sanghyuk said sternly, his thumb sweeping across Jaehwan's cheekbone as he pulled away. 'Only on special occasions.' 

Jaehwan smiled. Sanghyuk smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
[Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
